hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Stewart
Jackson Rod Stewart (born May 19, 1990) is the brother of Miley Stewart and the son of Robby Ray Stewart. Jackson is often the comic relief of the series, making jokes, making people get hurt, and dancing silly. He's an indifferent student, more fond of video games, girls and food than he is of schoolwork. Until he finished high school, he worked at Rico's Surf Shop and drives a red car that he purchased for himself. His storylines often form a comedic subplot during the show. Jackson is very much interested in sports, playing volleyball on the school team. According to Miley, he goes to basketball games once a week and likes the Los Angeles Dodgers. He also likes the Los Angeles Lakers, and enjoys watching the Tennesee Titans football games with his Dad. He likes taking challenges, and beat the world record for pogo-jumping by four hours. He also has been seen playing video games. In Bye Bye Ball he was playing on what could be the "Nintendo Game Boy" or "Game Boy Color". Jackson is also skilled at plumbing. In the series finale, Rico fires Jackson, having previously rehired him to work at his new pizza place, to force him to get a real job. After failing to find one, Rico realizes that Jackson is the closest thing he has to a friend and vice-versa, and decides to call in a favor to get him a job as a video game tester. This causes Jackson and Rico to finally admit that they are friends. Jackson is very messy, and has made all of the Stewart family's previous housekeepers quit. However, when Lilly cleans his room, he has difficulty finding things. Jackson is of below-average height for his age and is shorter than both Miley and Lilly, which he is often teased about. Despite the fact that Jackson is a teenager, Jason Earles was in his late 20's when the show started (nearly 28 years old). When the show ended, he was in his mid 30's. Friends Though Jackson has had many friends, his closest friend is Rico Suave. His other friends include Cooper, Thor, and Oliver Oken. Over the course of the series, he has made temporary friendships, but none of them have lasted, at least on screen. Relationships/Crushes *'Olivia (One Sided Crush)' - Cooper's sister who likes Jackson, but tells Cooper she doesn't. Episode: I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't *'Becky (Crush)' - A girl who is dubbed "Brainless Becky" (by Thor) and "Brainless, Bodacious Becky" (by Jackson). Episode: Get Down, Study-udy-udy *'Julie (Crush/One Date)' - A girl who Jackson lies to about being a motocylist, though she does not believe him. Episode: Take This Job and Love It *'Jenny (Crush)' - A girl who Jackson is taking to Hannah Montana concert, but is never seen. Episode: I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak *Hannah Montana(Sister/fake girlfriend for one episode) - Jackson was caught going to the same house with Hannah Montana, and began going out with her. Though Jackson loved the attention it gave him, they broke up, and were never together again. Episode: My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Gonna Be Trouble *'Natasha (Crush)' - A girl whom Rico hired to replace Jackson. Episode: Achy Jakey Heart, Part One *'Lilly Truscott (Ex-Girlfriend)' - In He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother, Jackson and Lilly like each other until Miley wakes up and discovers that it was all a dream and that Lilly and Jackson actually do not like each other. *'Siena (Girlfriend/Future Wife)' - Jackson's current girlfriend. She is a bikini model, and is extremely rich. Jackson met her at the beginning of Season 4, and grew very close to her. She learned Miley's secret before it was publicly revealed, and remained with Jackson though he wasn't rich or famous. Episodes: Sweet Home Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office, California Screamin', De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't, Don't, Tell My Secret, Love That Lets Go, I'll Always Remember You, I Am Mamaw, Hear Me Roar!, Wherever I Go Appearances Jackson is present in all of the episodes except for "Can You See the Real Me?", where he was only mentioned and seen in flashbacks. Trivia *His middle name, Rod, is a reference to the rock singer, Rod Stewart. *He got a job as a video game tester in the series finale, Wherever I Go. *Jackson's longest relationship on the show was with Siena. *Like Miley, he has his own catchphrase. ("I said good day, daddy!") *His catchphrase has a sexual connotation. Category:Stewart family Category:Major characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes